


Angelic

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angel Wings, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche
Summary: Just a teaser. Can be expanded to multi-chapter. Please leave your feedback!





	Angelic

I let out a soft moan, feeling the delicious, searing glide of him inside me. He was hot and throbbing, stretching me out almost painfully.

 

“ _There_ we go, sweetness. Take all of me.”

 

 

My hands fisted in the sheets and I tried to close my legs because the stretch of him was making me feel like I was being split in half.

 

“ _Chanyeol_ …” I whimpered, and he silenced me with a kiss.

 

My back arched and my nails dug into the silk sheets as he speared me, his lips swallowing my moan.

 

It was my second time, having him, and my body was still not accustomed to him. His sheer size.

 

Upon his intrusion, I moaned against his lips.

 

“Such a tight fit,” he groaned. “You feel like  _velvet_ , princess…”

 

And with that he drew back, until only the very tip of him remained, before he surged back in.  _Hard_.

 

I cried out.

 

“Oh, you’ll be my ruin,” he spoke against my neck, his voice strained.

 

Raising my thighs up on his hips, he began a punishing rhythm, his hips snapping into mine.

 

Every word I wanted to say to him died on my lips as he ravished me, his face buried into my neck.

 

I was reduced to nothing but incoherent moans as I clung to his broad shoulders, holding him to me as I begged him to reach even deeper, always asking for more, more and  _more_ …

 

“Chanyeol!”

 

It was the Prince of Hell himself, who was taking me. Satan’s son, his sole heir. They called him Chanyeol.

 

When we Angels were created, our Father, the one humans called ‘God’, had especially warned us to beware of Chanyeol.

 

 _He looks like one of you,_  Father had said.  _But he is pure evil. Just like his father._

 

 _He wants to watch the world burn in the fires of Hell,_  Father had said to me.  _He wants to taint and tarnish every one of my creations, daughter._

 

Father’s words echoed in my head, even as I clung to Chanyeol, allowing him to take me. Allowing him to  _ruin_  me.

 

He was destroying me, the searing heat of him burning into my tender flesh, making me cry out. Each time he speared me upon his monstrous length, I could feel the fires of Hell searing my flesh, branding me with white-hot pleasure, making me crave it even more.

 

I was crying out for release, tears brimming in my eyes as the sensations became overwhelming, unadulterated ecstasy running like a blaze through my veins.

 

Beneath my arched back, my wings had begun to unfold, the pure, untainted ivory feathers unfurling, spreading wide as I was being pleasured by the devil himself.

 

“Such beauty,” he mused, his voice like molten velvet, watching me unravel beneath him.

 

I closed my eyes and pulled him to me, my lips meeting his.

 

His lips. Oh,  _his **lips**. _They were so full and plump and he tasted so warm and sweet. Honeyed wine and a hint of spice…

 

Just kissing him for an eternity felt like a dream to me. Even though this was forbidden, it felt so good. I kissed him until my breaths ran out, my hands holding his face, my lips moulding into his until I couldn’t breathe anymore.

 

Then with a soft moan, I parted from him, laying back on the bed, my wings spread out beneath me.

 

My hands rested on his impossibly broad shoulders, my nails digging into his flesh as I willingly surrendered to him.

 

With every plunge of him into me, I could feel myself growing tighter around his girth. Not only was my cunt welcoming him, it was sucking him  _deeper_  into me, not wanting him to leave me.

 

He was hot, pulsating and so thick that he was making me feel every last bit of him.

 

With a whimper, I threw my head back against the pillows, my legs shaking around his hips. I wasn’t in my own control anymore. He was making my body  ** _sing_**.

 

“Chanyeol…!” I sobbed, allowing him to defile me in the most unholy of ways.

 

His hands on my thighs held me open, taking full possession of me, evident clearly in the iron grip with which he was holding me.

 

He was rocking into me feverishly, making me move across the bed with the strength of his thrusts.

 

When I finally crested, it was  _glorious_. Violent. It came upon me with all the heat of the sun. My release came in a powerful gush of liquid heat, spilling from me, leaving my inner thighs drenched, my muscles relaxing in heaving waves.

 

Sated, I slumped against the bed with a whimper.

 

His lips were laying kisses along every inch of my exposed skin, nipping at my flesh until an angry, reddened mark bloomed.

 

I opened my eyes, feeling a shift within me. My purity had been tainted. Tarnished. He had ravished me, claimed me.

 

A tear ran down my cheek as my wings spread out wide around me, their every move causing me pain. It had never been like this for me. My wings had always been my safe haven. And now I wanted nothing more than to have them torn away, ripped free from my flesh.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes softened as he realized my pain.

 

“Oh, sweetling,” he spoke against my neck “your womb holds my seed. You’ve been taken by the devil. That is why your wings are rejecting your body….”

 

“Take it away,” I begged, tears streaming down my face. “Please take away the pain. It  _hurts_ …”

 

He cupped my face in his palms, his thumbs tracing my cheekbones, his lips wiping away my tears.

 

“I  _will_ , my darling. All in good time.”

 

And with that, he vanished.


End file.
